Tudo em nome do amor?
by Lilian Evans Higurashi
Summary: .:UA.:James Potter era um trouxa rico e bem sucedido professionalmente com apenas 19 anos. Ele era considerado um prodígio, uma lenda. Ok, mas isso pode ser só uma fachada....
1. James Potter

**Resumo:**_ James Potter era um trouxa rico e bem sucedido professionalmente com apenas 19 anos. Ele era considerado um prodígio, uma lenda. Ok, mas isso pode ser só uma fachada...._

**N.A.:**_ Oi gente!  
Eu surtei.Sério, tem vindo cada idéia de fic na minha cabeça!!!!  
Eu to anotando todas, e vou postá-las pouco a pouco - ainda mais agora, que eu to em época de provas- mas essa daqui eu fikei tão anciosa ( MALDITA ANCIEDADE) que eu naum consegui agüentar e postei.  
Bem, eu só tenho esse capítulo pronto, vcs me dizem o que acharam, e eu vejo se eu continuo com a fic.  
Nessa daki, eu colokei todos os nomes no original: o Tiago Vira James, o Pedro, Peter e o Remo, Remus. Ahn a Lílian vira Lily.Os apelidos- Almofadinhas, Pontas..- eu resolvi deixar em português mesmo, ia ficar mais bunitinhu( ok, vcs iam perceber isso assim que começassem a ler , mas vcs sabem... eu adoro fazer comentários desnecessários)  
Agora alguns avisos de outras fics:  
_**Cada coração.**_  
Novo capítulo, gente! Logo, logo eu posto aí, no FF. net!  
_**Um amor quase impossível.**_  
Eu sei que disse que ia por ela no ar logo, mas eu naum lembro o 1º capítulo, desculllppppaaaaaa! Em breve, ela sai ( eu espero...)  
_**O ódio pode virar amor? .**_  
Como eu já disse lá na Ed, pode ser que eu demore a postar, pq eu quero colocar a fic no mesmo capítulo, nos dois sites ( Edwiges e ) e isso naum depende de mim, depende da quantidade de coments que eu receber lá( estou furiosa com a baixa quantidade)entaum, entrem lá( ) e comecem a me enviar coments se quiserem o capítulo 6( na ED)! bah!  
_**Toki o Koeru no Omoi.**_  
Eu tenho que colocar ela no , mas acredito que eu poste um capítulo na Ed antes disso.  
_**Os Anjos.**_  
ACHEI OS CAPÍTULOS ! Em breve, on line!( no ) YES!_

Ok, achu q eu falei de todas....  
Bem, a legenda:  
" Fala"  
( nota da autora)  
Achu que é só!  
Boa Leitura!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e CIA naum me pertencem, direitos a JKR.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**TUDO EM NOME DO AMOR?  
__**

Capítulo I- James Potter  
_  
_Ele tinha tudo. Poder, fama, mulheres, dinheiro...tudo o que se podia imaginar. E sabia disso. E se vangloriava por isso.  
Tinha apenas 19 anos, e toda a riqueza invejada e cobiçada no país.  
Era o último membro da família Potter. A apenas poucos meses ele herdara tudo o que a família possuia: fazendas, apartamentos, casas, discotecas, padarias, escritórios de advocacia- inclusive o que ele trabalhava- lanchonetes, terrenos, e dinheiro, muito dinheiro...( N.A.: Meninas, é ou naum é o marido perfeito? Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso e RICO $.$- UAU) Ele morava em um prédio, muito bem localizado em Londres, e dividia o apartamento- na cobertura- com seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black.  
"Acha que o Peter vem?" pergunta ele, com seus cabelos negros e arrepiados, e olhos cor de avelãs.  
"Não sei, James.." disse o outro garoto, também de cabelos negros, mas penteados, e olhos azuis-marinho. "Do jeito que ele é medroso, é capaz de não aceitar nem ir na festinha do Aluado, só pra não Ter que olhar pra uma garota."  
" Sei não, Almofadinhas.. Esse aí ainda nos surpreende"  
" Pq? Ele parece mais um rato de que um homem. É, até que o apelido 'rabicho', tem tudo a ver com ele"  
" Vc sabe que a gente só pôs esse apelido por causa do maldito rabo de cavalo que ele sempre teima em fazer né? Não vai começar a zoar com o garoto por isso, agora!"  
" Ahn, claro..."  
" muito bom, e.."  
" que SIM! ehhh Pontas, te peguei direitinho!"  
" Almofadinhas.. vc que me aguarde!" James revira os olhos e se levanta da cadeira onde estava comendo qualquer coisa, e vai em direção ao banheiro, para tomar um banho. Entrou na banheira e relachou ao sentir o contato da água quente com sua pele (N.A: Meu bom Merlin, imagina o James lá, na banheira,minha gente! As meninas naum tão sentindo calor naum? Fikou quente de repente né? Vou ligar o ventilador aki do meu quarto e já volto pra digitar, peraí eu aproveitei pra ir na cozinha, beber chá gelado, nota naum, sou espaçosa mesmo. Aonde estávamos?Ahn sim... Merlin, vou Ter taquicardíaca aki, leitoras, respirem fundo e prossigam, mas se vcs tiverem problemas de coração, eu aconselho a vcs pararem por enquanto. Obrigada e voltemos a fic) Suspirou e fechou os olhos, se acomodando na banheira de espuma. Como lá parecia maravilhoso... Tão tranqüilo...tão diferente de sua vida comum, de seu dia a dia... Pegou um sabonete, azul, com fragância de jasmim, e passou lentamente pelo corpo.( eu disse, eu avisei, perdi metade do povo que tava lendo aki)nos braços, passou pelo peitoral musculoso, e por último nas pernas( perdi o resto)  
Ele lavou os cabelos, e esticou a mão para abrir o chuveiro. Após ele se enxaguar, saiu rapidamente, pegou uma toalha e enrolou no corpo musculoso, saiu do banheiro, ainda com a cara emburrada, e passou pelo Sirius, que entrou no banheiro em seguida. Apanhou uma calça jeans azul, e uma camisa preta. Tirou a toalha ( INTERROMPEMOS A FIC POIS A AUTORA ACABA DE TER UM INFARTE ) e colocou a roupa, se postando em frente ao espelho para arrumar- ou pelo menos tentar- os cabelos. Neste momento, Sirius chega enrolado na toalha e apanha uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa azul- marinho, que realçava incrivelmente os olhos dele. Ele se veste e rapidamente arruma os cabelos. As 19:30 eles estavam prontos. E a festa seria das 20:00 até....  
A campainha toca e James se levanta. Logo ele nota quem era, Júlia Campbell. Alta, olhos castanhos-claros e cabelos louro-escuro. Era a namorada de Sirius, mas nutria uma quedinha por ele (N.R.: Quem naum tinha? Até a minha irmã!)  
Sirius se levantou de um salto e foi até a porta. Deu o braço pra Júlia, e passou pelo Pontas, saindo em direção a garagem.  
" Vamos, Pontas, ou vc vai continuar aí?"  
"ehr... eu.. to indo.." ele disse, se apressando a calçar o tênis preto em algum lugar da sala. Assim que terminou, saiu correndo atrás do amigo. Passou pelos corredores como uma bomba, e apertou o botão do elevador. Como ele estava demorando muito( N.A.: uns 15 segundos), resolveu ir pelas escadas mesmo. ( N.R.: Ele sempre foi apressado..) Bem, ele realmente não estava o que poderíamos chamar de 'bem' aquele dia, já que ele desceu 16 andares, em 30 lances de escada, correndo. Aconteceu o inevitável: ele chegou lá embaixo completamente suado, com os cabelos mais desarrumados do que nunca, e fedendo muito. ( N.R.: Estou elogiando ele) Mesmo assim, eles foram para o carro, e iam partir em direção a festa do Remus quando...  
" Pontas, vc trouxe o 'bagulho' né?"  
" O que?"  
" vc sabe o que, Pontas! Sem isso, não tem festa!!!!!"  
" Eu esqueci..."  
" Vai lá buscar..."  
"mas.."  
" Vai logo. E aproveita, e toma um banho, porque... não leva a mal, mas vc tá fedendo!" Disse Sirius, tapando o nariz  
"mas..."  
"Sem chance, Pontas. Assim, ao invés de atrair as gatas, vc vai é afastá-las... fala sério!!!"  
"Ok, vc venceu. Esperem um pouco" ele suspirou pesadamente e entrou novamente no prédio. Mais uma vez não teve paciência de esperar o maldito elevador. Mais uma vez, subiu correndo 16 andares, em 30 lances de escada. Mais uma vez, correu pelos corredores, em direção ao seu apartamento. E, pela primeira vez, suspirou de alívio ao ver escrito em uma porta marrom– **Nº1658. Cobertura.** Apalpou os bolsos em busca das chaves, e assim que as localizou, abriu a porta. Adentrando no apartamento, tomou um outro banho, desta vez excepcionalmente rápido, e apanhou outra roupa. Pôs um perfume mais forte, e como fazia frio, colocou uma calça jeans, desta vez preta, uma blusa verde musgo, e uma jaqueta de couro preta( N.A.: Suspirem, girls!) Colocou o mesmo tênis preto e procurou o que Sirius queria que ele levasse para a festa. Achou: Cocaína.  
Muita Cocaína.  
_Continua...._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A. (2) :** _Oi de novo gente Lily tomando um copo de água e se abanando  
Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo, e se eu receber 20 reviews pedindo pra mim continuar, eu continuo( Podem ser da mesma pessoa, eu naum me importo)_

**Agradecimentos:** _Quero agradecer, ao Reminho!!!!! Fofo! Vcs viram, né, o Remus deu uns palpites aí, desde quando eu tive um ataque do coração, daí, ele continuou.  
Como ele é um bom narrador, talvez eu deixe ele narrar de novo, mas vai dar muito trabalho, afinal ele já atua, né?  
James: Hei! Também quero Ter notas! N. J.: Que tal?  
Sirius: é!!!!!! Direitos iguais, Direitos Iguais, Direitos iguais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A minha vai ser N.S.: eh!  
Autora: o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Personagens de fic com vontade própria!!! Kami... onde o mundo vai parar??  
James; queremos nossas notas, queremos nossas notas, queremos nossas notas!  
Sirius : isso mesmo James, MSN!MSN!  
Autora: O que é MSN??  
Sirius : Movimento dos Sem Notas  
James: Isso mesmo almofadinhas!!! MSN, MSN!!!!!!!  
Autora: GOTA O.O""" Vcs são loucos.... U.U"""  
James: Ahn, naum somos naum...  
Sirius: naum somos naum...  
James e Sirius: SOMOS MALUKOS!!!!!!  
Autora: Meu bom Merlin....socorro liga pro St Mungus  
Remus: Bem, deixa eu me pronunciar, Eu, Remus Lupin, estou muito feliz, honroso e grato por Ter ganho umas notinhas nesse capítulo– vão achar como N.R.:– e, muuuuiitto feliz de saber que vou ganhar umas notas em outros. Minha intenção havia sido somente a de ajudar a Srta Higurashi, minha amiga, Lilly, a autora, e...  
James: Corta essa Aluado, ninguém quer escutar um discurso seu a essa hora!  
Remus: mas eu tenho que agradecer! Como eu ia dizendo eu nunca imaginei ganhar um prêmio desses e... com muita honra eu gostaria de pedir...  
James: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Deitado no colo do Sirius  
Sirius: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ apoiado na parede e babando  
Peter: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz no colo do James e babando  
Remus: Reviews ou coments, melhor dizendo comentários para vcs, obrigado.  
James:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Sirius: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Peter: ZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Autora: Maravilhada com o discurso Remus, vc é demais!!!!!!!!!!! Eu fiko muito grata e... me desculpem por essa nota, tão grande.  
James:zzzzzZZZZZZZZZ O QUE? acorda do nada e pega a frase, 'Remus, vc é demais' ele NAUM é demais, EU sou demais!  
Autora: Naum precisa ficar com ciúmes, James, querido! Mas temos que admitir, o Remus é demais! Voltando, essa fic trata de alguns temas pesados, como drogas, contrabando, prostituição... entre outras coisas. Eu nunca vi nenhuma fic desse tipo, por isso se existir, naum me acusem de plágio, ok?_

Bem, Pedimos Reviews né, James? Sirius? Peter?Remus querido?  
James sussurra pro Sirius : Ela gosta do Remus  
Sirius sussurra pro James: acho que sim  
Autora irritada com o tititi: HEIN, GAROTOS?  
James, Sirius e Petercom medo: comentem! Nós pedimos!  
Remus sorrindo: comentem a Lilly, pessoal!!!!!!! Ela é legal!  
Autora abraçando o Remus: eu naum disse que ele é demais??? Beijos, comentem, e até o próximo capítulo, com 20 reviews, ou entaum, esse eh o fim... buáááááaááá

´BBB'z, Xauzinhoooooooooooo  
Lílian Evans Higurashi 


	2. Lily Evans

**TUDO EM NOME DO AMOR?**

Capítulo II Lily Evans 

A chuva ia caindo com grossos pingos por toda a Londres, e uma garota, com seus 14 anos, tentava inutilmente se proteger dela. Corria, procurando um abrigo enquanto a chuva aumentava, e aumentava. Já estava anoitecendo, logo sua amiga, Fernanda Lupin faria seus promissores 15 anos, e ela- como sempre, já estava começando até a se acostumar- estava atrasada. Desistiu de se abrigar, quando notou um raio cortando o céu. Isso não vai dar certo.. pensou, desanimada. Olhou aos arredores e viu, faltavam dois quarteirões para chegar em casa. Suspirou profundamente, sentindo os pingos grossos de chuva caindo em seu rosto angelical. Observou, preocupada, que as ruas estavam começando a ficar alagadas.Teria que correr muito para chegar em casa a tempo, e ainda assim não conseguiria sair para a festa. Estava pensando no que fazer quando sentiu uma mão se apoiar em seu ombro. Rapidamente se virou para trás, e viu os bondosos olhos castanho-claros de Remus Lupin.

" Remus?"

" O que faz aqui, Lily?"

" Eu tinha vindo ajudar a minha avó, que tá doente" disse a garota

" Entendo. Quer uma carona? Eu vim até aqui de carro, se vc quiser..."

" Eu adoraria!" disse a garota, os olhos sensacionalmente verdes brilhantes de gratidão. "Obrigada, Remus!" Remus Lupin era razoávelmente alto, para seus 19 anos, olhos castanho-claros, e cabelos lisos, compridos e castanhos da mesma cor dos olhos. Tinha um sorriso adorável, e era realmente uma pessoa muito mansa e bondosa. Lily simplismente era 'fã' dele, apesar de não ser o tipo de garoto com o qual namoraria..( N.A.: é o meu caso... só que eu namoraria sim! eu heinm.. a Lil'sé doidinha, largar o Remus? Mas eu tbm largaria ele por um James da vida..) Ela gostava mais dos que eram um desafio. Remus a levara de carro até a casa de Lily, que agradecendo muito, lhe sorriu prometendo estar na festa mais tarde. Entrando na casa azul bebê, passou pela cozinha- onde sua mãe fazia o jantar- pela sala,- onde o pai lia um jornal na poltrona azul marinho, sua preferida,- e pela porta rosa-choque do quarto da irmã- que estava trancada e Lily teve que bater para lembrá-la de que teriam a festa da Nanda.

A ruiva subiu as escadas que davam para um corredor onde só tinham duas portas- uma do banheiro e uma do seu quarto. Passando pela porta do corredor- coisa que a agradava muitissímo, pois quando queria ficar sozinha, podia trancar a porta do corredor e ninguém podia incomodá-la no quarto- e a trancou, pois ia se arrumar com paciência. Tomou um banho demorado- coisa que adorava fazer, foi até o seu quarto tranqüilamente para escolher a roupa. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, e sentou-se em cima da cama. Depois de, em torno, uma hora, olhando para o guarda-roupa, a ruiva se levantou, e começou a tirar algumas roupas do local.

Logo, a cama estava amontoada de roupas. A jovem ruiva só ia dizendo " chique demais, modesto demais, comum demais, humn... novo demais, estranho demais..." (N.A.: porque será que eu tenho a nítida impressão de que eu conheço alguém assim?) Até que decidiu por um vestido verde-musgo, que era justo na parte de cima e ia alargando aos poucos. Tinha as mangas meio curtas e fofas. Procurou um sapato verde-escuro, salto de agulha, e calçou. Pôs uma linda tiara verde-claro, mesclada com branco, nos fios ruivos e passou uma maquiagem levinha no rosto, para depois se olhar no espelho e sussurrar: " Decididamente, ficou chique demais.." . Deu de ombros e apanhou uma bolsa qualquer e colocou a camisola mais bonitinha que achara ali, pois os amigos da família dormiriam na casa dos Lupin. Pelo o que ela sabia, até agora, eram ela e Petúnia. Petúnia apenas fora convidada por Ter feito um chilique enorme, e por ser sua irmã. Ela não gostava muito de Remus- "garoto drogado esse aí, imbecil, má companhia!"- nem de Nanda- " menina prepotente, falsa, metida!"- a ruiva apenas suspirava quando ela vinha com essas críticas, já nem tinha mais forças para revirar os olhos, coisa que sempre fazia, quando algo a tirava do sério. Pôs sua camisola- de alcinhas, com desenhos do mingau, da turma da Mônica- dentro da bolsa e abriu a porta. Foi até o final do corredor, destrancou a outra porta, e desceu as escadas. Petúnia, sua mãe e seu pai, agora estavam na sala, assistindo a algo sobre contrabando de drogas na TV.

_" E hoje mesmo, um caminhão que transportava os 10 Kg de cocaína apreendidos pela polícia, sofreu um acidente, e toda a droga aparentemente desapareceu. O motorista do veículo, que não quer ser identificado, alega que foi um assalto, e que ele foi forçado a parar o caminhão por 5 garotos, que ele não pode identificar. Só pode definir que um era magro, e possuía um porte atlético, um era muito baixinho, outro era muito gordo, o outro tinha cabelos bagunçados, mas podia ser por causa do vento, e um outro usava um boné, e era loiro, pelo o que parecia natural, de olhos azuis, e foi esse que o informou do assalto. A polícia afirma que vai tentar ir atrás dos bandidos, mas não acredita que consiga prendê-los, já que não havia mais de uma testemunha no local, e ele não viu a cara dos ditos cujos. Agora, Susan vai nos informar das condições do tempo desse final de semana..." _A ruiva sorriu para demonstrar que estava ali, e logo sua mãe percebeu;

"Lily querida! Vc ouviu sobre o caminhão? Que horror, a cada dia essa cidade fica mais e mais violenta, não é?"

" Sim, mamãe. Mas falemos de coisas mais alegres. Como estou?" disse ela dando uma volta

"Linda."

" Uma princesa"

" Normal" as respostas foram, respectivamente de sua mãe, de seu pai, e de sua irmã. Lily sorriu e olhou para os pais. Edward Evans tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes, como os de Lily. Tinha 55 anos, e possuía um olhar muito expressivo. Amava as filhas. Lavínia Evans tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos. Era bondosa, mas muito rígida e autoritária. Com seus 50 anos, tinha o controle da casa. Cuida muito de Petúnia, pois sabe que, apesar de mais nova, Lily tinha mais juízo do que a irmã. Lily sempre fora a mais querida, certinha, e elogiada, pelos pais, amigos, e professores. Era muito inteligente, e tinha um hobby muito diferente: amava ler. Passar horas e horas diante de páginas de livros era sua idéia de diversão. Seu lugar preferido? A livraria. Petúnia era loira- tingida- e tinha os olhos castanhos da mãe. Detestava a leitura, e tinha 19 anos. Petúnia se levantou e junto com Lily, se encaminhou para fora. Seu pai se levantou e saiu com elas. Ligou o carro e foi em direção a mansão dos Lupin. Ao chegar, Lily foi graciosamente recebida por Remus, que deu um 'oi' seco a Petúnia e cumprimentou educadamente o sr Evans, que, após sorrir para Remus e dizer que qualquer coisa era só ligar, ligou o carro e partiu. Petúnia entrou rapidamente, e um pouco atrás, Lily conversava com Remus, que tinha que ficar na portaria.

" Lily, a Nanda pediu que, assim que vc chegasse, subisse e a ajudasse a se arrumar."

" Ahn.. ok. Alguém já chegou?"

" Ahn... muita gente! Mas, se está perguntado de vcs, com a Nanda tão a Nimpha e a Mi. Falta só a Mari, se eu estou certo."

" O Lui já chegou?"

" Já. Ele não é o irmão da Mi? Então já chegou sim."

" Vou subir, se não se importa..."

"Claro que não. Até, Lily!" Lily subiu até o quarto de Nanda. E lá estava ela.

"Oi, gente!"

"Lily, vc está linda!" Disse Nimphadora Tonks, uma garota de olhos azuis e cabelos-no momento- pink. Ela tinha uma mania, realmente estranha, de trocar as cores de tintas pro cabelo. Cada semana, uma diferente. Dessa vez, para combinar com o look, para a festa, estava com eles rosa choque, como seu vestido de mangas longas e bem rodado.(N.A.Tati!- TatáMione/ Tatimione- Essa foi pra vc!)

"Adorei sua tiara! Ficou demais em você Lily!" Disse uma outra, Michelle Travis, um pouco alta, gorda, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros, encaracolados. " combina com seus olhos."

"Obrigada..." diz a ruiva nervosa com tanta observação.

" Oi, Lily" Diz Nanda, sorridente " está da cor dos seus cabelos.."

" O que?"

" Seu rosto... da cor dos seus cabelos"Lily corou mais, se é que era possível, e riu, dócilmente.

"Certo, Nimpha, o que vc fez no seu cabelo?"

"Ahn... _experiências **alternativas**_, entende?"

"Hãnm?"

"**Papel _crepon_**" disse Nimphadora, dando de ombros. E mais uma volta de risadas se iniciou.

"Oi, gente!"

"Oi Marie!" Marie McKinonn era uma garota morena, de longos cabelos encaracolados e negros. Seus olhos, castanhos, eram amendoados e estavam deliniados por maquiagem. Estava usando um vestido azul marinho, tomara que caia, que estava bem justo no corpo dela. Será que alguns dos milhões de pretendes dela estariam na festa, pensara Lily.

Logo a conversa voltou a rolar, e risos preencheram o ambiente.

Toc toc

"oi, garotas!" disse Remus, meio corado " Nanda, mamãe pediu para vcs descerem, já que a festa vai começar...Espero vcs lá embaixo.."

" Certo, Remus... diga a mamãe, que já estamos descendo..."

_Continua..._

_----------------------------------------------------------/--------------------------------------------------------------_

**N.A.:**_Oi,Gente_

_Desculpem-me a demora!_

_Eu to num incrível e insuperável bloqueio!_

_Realmente, **não sei o** _**que**_ escrever no capítulo quatro!_

Mas, boas notícias pra vocês. Apartir de hoje, depois do capítulo 3, que eu decidi postar hoje também––vocês merecem–– eu vou começar a ter datas certas pra postar os capítulos de TODAS as minhas fics. Isso mesmo, capítulo certo, na data certa. É ou não é uma boa notícia?

Eu vou escrever o capítulo quatro o mais rápido que a minha imaginação e minha criatividade ruim permitirem! Isso é uma promessa!

Quanto aos comentários, responder-los-ei no próximo capítulo! Tatá Mione- 

_Ahn, os marotos querem dar uma palavrinha com vc..._

**James:**_ Oi! É sério? Vc quer mesmo entrar pro Msn?_

**Sirius:**_ Que legal! É claro que vc entrou por minha causa né? Afinal, eu sou o Maroto mais irresistível que existe... mandando beijinhos pras garotas da platéia_

**Autora respirando profundamente e contando até 10:**_ Se acalma Lily, vamos, respira fundo... ok, o que vcs pensam que estão fazendo?_

**Sirius Abraçando a autora:**_ Ora ora, querida... Estamos dando as boas vindas a nossa companheira de causa...e.._

**James Fuzilando Sirius com o olhar: **_Solta que a garota é minha Sirius_

**Autora Sendo sufocada pelo Sirius e corada pelo o que James disse:**_ Olha,ehr... não consegue pensar no resto da frase_

James e Sirius brigando em alto e bom Som 

**Autora olhando pros dois se engalfinhando e com o computador livre de seu alcance, e anda "Correndo" até ele:**_Consegui, Certo, meu ego está DESSE tamanho pq James e Sirius estão brigando por mim... Ai, ai_

_Axu que é só... Bem, O Jimmy agora tá xingando o Sirius aki, é ótimo que o Remus e o Peter tenham ido na padaria pra mim, e esses dois aki estão se engalfinhando, pq assim eu escrevo minha nota em paz._

_Já contei pra vcs que eles invadiram a minha casa?_

_Ai Abaixa a cabeça, pq tem um pé de sapato voando Eca..._

_Uhhuuu! Sirius tirou a camisa, ai meu Merlin!- Ele e o James estão brigando mesmo.._

**AutoraNervosa:**_CHEGA_

**James:**_ Calma, Meu Lírio..._

**Sirius:**_ Calma Lily..._

**Autora respirando fundo:**_ Muito bem. Como eles já estão na minha casa, ou melhor no meu quarto- que está uma zorra, né Sirius, James? Adivinha quem vai limpar?- nós decidimos que a coisa vai ser democrática, e cada dia um se despede do público._

_Começa hoje, então Jimmy, acho melhor vc se despedir logo pra começar a faxina..._

**James se vestindo que nem "A Diarista": **_ Certo, gente! Comentem logo, nos façam felizes, e... ahn.. torçam pela grifinória no quadribol! Se a gente ganhar da Sonserina, Sábado que vem, a gente fica um passo mais perto da taça das casas!_

_C.O.M.E.N.T.E.M!_

_Beijos_

James Potter 

_Certo, gente!  
C.O.M.E.N.T.E.M!_

_R.E.V.I.E.W.S. P.L.E.A.S.E.!_

_BBB´z_

Lily Evans Higurashi 

_Ps: Quando é que eu vou perder a mania de escrever notas do mesmo tamanho de um capítulo?_


	3. A Festa

_Boa leitura!_

**Resumo:** **_James Potter era um trouxa rico e bem sucedido professionalmente com apenas 19 anos. Ele era considerado um prodígio, uma lenda. Ok, mas isso pode ser só uma fachada..._**

**TUDO EM NOME DO AMOR?**

Capítulo III.: A festa 

A festa estava um arraso.

No grande salão da Mansão dos Lupin, estava tudo azul.

**Literalmente.**

Tinha sido montado um palco no centro, _azul_, e várias mesinhas circulares, _azuis_, em torno. E adivinha qual era a cor dos sofás e de alguns almofadões, que foram postos em alguns pontos estratégicos da festa? _Azuis_!

E as cadeiras? Certo, vcs já me entenderam.

Perdida naquela imensidão azul, a ruiva bebericava um copo com vinho, a única coisa que parecia não ser azul naquele lugar. Desnecessário dizer que o copo era...

Tchan tchan tchan tchan! AZUL! 

Certo, a ruiva nem prestava mais atenção na música sendo tocada pelo não-sei-o-que-MC no momento, estava irritada demais. Azul lhe transmitia paz.., mas estar enterrada num lugar completamente azul, lhe dava a sensação de estar morrendo afogada.

Da multidão na pista de dança, poucas eram as pessoas com roupas de outras cores, que não fossem azuis. A ruiva jurou que ia enlouquecer se todo e qualquer lugar que ela continuasse olhando ficasse azul.

Deus! 

Em sua frente, na mesa, tinha uma estátua feita de gelo, colorida em...

Bem, não é difícil deduzir a cor...

AZUL! 

Era uma linda estátua de peixe, como a que tinha em todas as mesas.

Deus! 

Agora, sim, ela se sentia afogando! Tudo azul, e as inteligências ainda colocam peixes, perto de pessoas que sofrem com claustrofobia e...

_Ela **sofre** de claustrofobia?_

Bem, _isso_ ela não sabia. Desde quando, ela, Lily Evans, era **_claustrofóbica_**?

Oh.. não. Não era a palavra certa..._azulfóbica_, talvez...

Oh, _Deus_!

Aquele negócio todo de azul estava começando a fazer ela enlouquecer...

Mais ainda do que ela já era _louca_...

Meu Deus! 

Lily nunca fora uma pessoa extremamente religiosa, mas estava repetindo a palavra _"Deus"_ mais vezes que o costume no momento.

_Talvez_, fosse porque, somente quando estamos prestes a ser engolidas por um furacão azul, nos lembramos d'Ele...

... ou _talvez_ seja simplesmente porque ela **_o_** viu...

Alto, devia Ter um 18, 19 anos em média. Corpo atlético, devia praticar muitos esportes, pois mesmo por debaixo da camisa verde-musgo e da jaqueta preta que ele usava, dava pra ver os músculos se mechendo. Cabelos, negros e muito rebeldes. Olhos, castanho-esverdeados, emoldurados pelos aros dos óculos redondos.

Sorriso: o mais lindo e fofo que ela já viu.

Lily viu Remus Lupin ir lá e convidá-los a participar da festa. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa no centro, próxima do palco.

Lily suspirou. Se contassem as mesas em diagonal, estavam a apenas três mesas de distância, e isso já era o suficiente pra ela tremer.

Que **_Deus Grego...,_** era tudo o que ela, Lily- certinha- Evans conseguia pensar.

E oh, _Deuses_...

_Ela _**estava_ certa_**

"Está se divertindo, Lil's?"perguntou Nimpha, depois de uma hora de festa, a uma certa ruiva sentada a um canto da magestosa mansão Lupin.

"Sim... Lógico."

"Humnnn..., aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... Só que eu vi uma coisa que não me agradou muito..."

"O que? Conta Lil's!"

"Tem gente consumindo droga aqui..."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Tem certeza, Lil's?"

"Sim, Nimpha. Já me ofereceram, mas eu não quis..."

"Entendo.. Ahn... eu nem sei o que eu faria... mas acho que vc tá certa.."

"Obrigada..."

"Meu Deus! Olha ali, Lil's do céu!"

"O que foi?"

"Olha ali!"

"Uau..." um garoto muito bonito havia tomado umas a mais, e estava em cima da mesa fazendo um _strip tease..._

O.O 

"Almofadinhas, Vc _não_ vai fazer isso!"

"Ahn, Pontas! Deixa de ser careta..." ele subiu em cima de uma mesa

"Não faça isso..."

"Ai... vc ainda não pegou hoje, né? Toma" jogou um pacotinho com um pó branco em cima da mesa, oque o fez olhar para os lados, assustado, e o apanhar e enfiar rapidamente num bolso, rezando para que ninguém tivesse visto...Seus olhos porém, se cruzaram com os de uma garota, que ele não prestou muita atenção.

"Ai, vc vai se arrepender disso.." Disse olhando Sirius começar a tirar a camisa.( N.A.: Viu gente? Capítulo chique! Com direito a Strip tease de nada mais, nada menos , que Sirius Black, Uau...)

((NJ.: Que coisa é essa, Srta Lily? EU sou o melhor aqui!))

(N.A.:Deixemos as discussões pra depois, sim? E SAI! Vc NAUM pode dar notas, Potter!)

((N.J.: Pq?))

( N.A.: PQ NAUM! VAI! Xispa daqui!)

((N.J.: Pq?))

( N.A: Vai lá comer um sanduíche de mortadela lá com o Sirius, vai!- Empurra James pra fora do quarto, Tranca a porta.)

James suspirou cansando de olhar para o amigo moreno, que estava começando a tirar o cinto.

"Ninguém merece..." Sussurrou ele, olhando para outra direção. Ficou desviando o olhar até ele cair sobre a mesma garota de antes, o que o fez reparar na 'pequena'como ele a denominara, porque ela sem dúvida era mais nova que ele, ruivinha, de olhos verdes brilhantes... gatinha.. pensou James.

Ele se levantou e tentou se encaminhar desapercebido para o local onde a ruiva estava sentada, o que afinal, não fora muito difícil, porque... bem, porque todos presentes estava encarando o show dado por Sirius Black- que no momento estava só de cuecas dançando "**I'm too sexy"** .

"Oi ruivinha..." sussurrou no ouvido dela, e sorriu ao ver os pelos da nuca da jovem se eriçarem.

"Oi..." ela disse meio supresa, se virando pra trás de supetão..

" Sabia que vc é muito bonita?"

" Obrigada..." eles se encararam nos olhos e foram se aproximando.. se aproximando..

"Lil's! Erh" viu os dois quase se beijando " deixa pra lá" e ela, Nimphadora, deu no pé, pensando em como ela tinha _sorte_ de sempre acabar sobrando...

Os lábios se roçaram. O toque, foi quase inexistente. Mas foi tão bom... tão bom que eles não queriam que acabasse tão cedo. James se levantou e ofereceu a mão para a ruiva o acompanhar. Ela aceitou e os dois sairam de mãos dadas.

"Qual o seu nome?" James perguntou, assim que chegaram a uma parte considerávelmente escondida do jardim.

"Lily... Lily Evans..." ela disse tímida. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam. Ela acabara de perder o BV... E fora com um garoto lindo como... aquele. " e vc?"

" Sou James Potter. Como o Aluado nunca me falou de vc...?"

"Aluado?"

" ohn.. sim. Remus Lupin.."  
" Ahn... o Remus. Eu sou amiga da Nanda..." James sorriu. Fernanda Lupin sempre fora apaixonada por ele, por isso não contara dele para as amigas... normal, em uma garota. Se bem que ele nunca viu uma garota tão... gata? Sem muito aviso, James se aproximou de novo da ruiva e a beijou. Dessa vez, sério mesmo. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo da ruiva, e sua língua, brincava com a dela.

Ele queria que aquele momento durasse pra sempre, que aquela ruiva em seus braços fosse só sua... não.

Não podia ser...

NÃO! 

Ele **_não_** podia estar...

Se _apaixonando_?

Não, _apenas **impressão**_

James libertou a ruiva de seus braços e voltou para o baile, desejando, a cada segundo mais, aqueles lábios.

Foi para mesa, e usou um pouco da droga que Sirius– que estava em algum lugar com Júlia, fazendo vcs-sabem-o-quê– havia lhe dado.

Ficou com algumas garotas, mas mesmo que ele fosse mais a fundo do que fora com a ruiva, ele não a esquecera...

**DROGA!-** Pensou ele. Tudo o que ele **não** queria que acontecesse, acontecera, afinal. Ele sabia que lá no fundo, a ruiva tinha sido especial pra ele. Mesmo ela sendo menos experiente, ele trocaria tudo pela ruivinha... até mesmo a droga..

"Porque?" ele ouvira uma voz decepcionada, embargada pelo choro perguntar-lhe. Aquilo lhe doeu. Não o tom de voz que ela usava, mas sim, saber de quem era aquela voz.

" Por que o que?" ele perguntou, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte, ao se virar lentamente e se deparar com a pessoa que ele sabia, mas não queria acreditar que era a dona da voz.

"por que vc prefere se drogar a ficar comigo?" ela perguntou num tom de voz delicado, quase infantil.

" Não prefiro... é um vício... eu não consigo viver sem isso... entende?"

"entendo..." ela disse. Sua voz transbordava mágoa.

"Entende? Quer namorar comigo então?"

"Sim, entendo. Não, não quero.." James sentiu seus olhos se marejarem

"por que..?"

"Não vou namorar com alguém que se droga... é... nojento!"

" Mas.. eu preciso de vc"

"então vc tem que escolher. Ou isso," ela disse, apontando com a cabeça para o papelote com cocaína.. " ou eu!"

James parou.. indeciso**. E agora**?

Será que ele, _garanhão, drogado **James Potter**..._

Será que _ele**, ele**_ _faria..._

_Tudo em nome do amor?_

**N.A.:**_ Oi, gente! Lil's entra com uma armadura por que o capítulo é muito pequeno_

_Desculpe-me pelo meu mini-cap..._

_É pq..._

_Tipow..._

_Eu naum podia perder esse ponto perfeito pra parar! GOTA!_

_Bem, finalmente vcs perceberam que os capítulos iniciais eram uma espera de..._

'_Prólogo' pra fic, entendem?_

_Agora vcs tbm entenderam o pq do título.._

_Lara, aí eu respondi a sua pergunta... Se eles vão ficar drogados até o fim do fic._

_Tudo depende do James, e se ele faria "Tudo em nome do amor." Entende?_

_Well, voltamos ao nosso velho clichê "Lil's Perfeita tem que corrigir James imperfeito"_

_Mas fazer o quê?_

_Quem achou que eles estavam muito sem sal, pq ainda não teve nenhuma briga, ou nenhuma "Lil's esquentada", fiquem tranqüilos, pois como eu disse acima, **"ainda"...**_

_Em breve, vcs vão reconhecer a nossa Lil's.._

_E o MEU James..._

_Hehehe_

_O Sí teve uma participação melhor hoje não, garotas?_

_Tudo o que eu tenho a dizer sobre a parte do strip tease é "Uau..."_

**James enciumado:**_ Lilly..._

**Autora cansada:**_ Oi Jimmy! sorriso Como vc entrou aqui?_

**Sirius cumprimentando as garotas com seu habitual sorriso maroto.:**_ Olá garotas! O bonitão aqui chegou!_

**Autora: **_Poupe-me de seu "pequeno ego" Sirius.._

**Sirius:**_ Eu não estou sendo arrogante! Estou dizendo a verdade! Eu sou perfeito! Fazer o que?_

**Autora suspirando:**_ deixa pra lá...Como vcs entraram aqui?_

**James e Sirius olhar maroto:**_ Entrando, ué..._

**Autora: **_ ai, que fome... vcs podiam Ter trazido algo pra mim, né?_

James pálido:_ Eh eu... _

**Autora pegando o pacote de bono da mão de Peter: **_Cadê o Jimmy?_

**Sirius Sorriso malicioso:**_ Sumiu... o que acha de dar-mos uma voltinha por aí, Lilly?_

**Autora olhando de soslaio pro Sirius:**_ Ih... vai sonhando, Sirius, Vai sonhando..._

**TatáMione alegre por Ter conseguido falar:**_ Oi, Lilly!Prima querida! _

**Sirius Olhando com raiva para TatáMione e pensando "como gosta de segurar vela!":**_ Oi mandando beijinhos_

**Autora: **_Tati!Prima! _

Nathy Black:_ oiiiiii!_

**Autora: **_ Oi Nathy! Amiga! _

**Nathy Black:**_ Oi, Lilly querida... Quanto a tua pergunta sobre o strip do Sí... eu quero saber... quando vai Ter di novo? _

**Autora:**_ Naum sei. É provável que nem tenha..._

**Remus:**_ CLARO QUE VAI TER DE NOVO! Lilly vc está louca? _

**Autora:**_ Naum... eu sempre fui! Mas pq a pergunta?_

**Remus:**_ O ibope aumentou 50! Nós passamos Nós passamos a entrevista da Rowling! YEAH! Fanzendo gestos de comemoração_

**Sirius:**_ Claro que íamos passar! É porque é como eu sempre digo: " Eu naum sou qualquer um. Eu sou mais que demais! Eu sou O UM!_

**GOTA em todos os que assistem o que o Sirius fala, enquanto fazia um "V" com os dedos.**

**Autora ignorando Sirius, que começara a fazer um balé sem música.:**_ Aliás, o que ela disse? _

**Remus:**_ Naum tenhu idéia._

**Autora preocupada:**_ TENHU QUE DESCOBRIR!Olha pro Sirius Não é a sua vez de se despedir?_

**Sirius decepcionado por Ter que parar de dançar:**_ É, e..._

**James: **_Olá fãns mandando beijos, Oi gata! beijando TatáMione no rosto estou de volta._

**Autora com raiva e enciumada:**_JAMES POTTER!_

**Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente:**_ E agora? Quer dar uma volta, gata? pergunta pra autora_

**Autora bufando de raiva:**_ Humpf! Com PRAZER Sirius..._

**James com MUITO ciúmes:**_ Sirius Black! Jogando cantada pra cima da MINHA Lilly de novo?_

**Sirius sorrindo:**_ Meu caro Pontas... é como eu sempre digo..."Quem vai a roça, perde a carroça"_

James e Sirius começam a brigar de novo 

**Autora e TatáMione:**_ O-ou.._

**Nathy Black:**_ Finalmente vamos Ter algo por aqui! PORRADA! PORRADA!_

Gota em Remus, TatáMione e Autora 

**Autora:**_ Definitivamente, depois que eu acabar essa fic, eu vou contar como eram os bastidores...Aqui, povo já rolou de tudo..._

**Remus:**_ É! E o capítulo podia se chamar " Por de trás dos holofotes"!_

**Autora abraçando o Remus: **_BOA IDÉIA!_

**TatáMione pensando:**_ Peraí...não... PARA TUDO! Lilly, ele me chamou de roça! E vc de carroça!_

**AutoraFURIOSA:**_ SIRIUS BLACK! Ahnmm... eu vou MATAR esse... esse.. _

**TatáMione:**_ Deixa, Lilly... eles já tão se matando...Aliás,é melhor eu ir embora antes que sobre pra mim! se abaixando de um disquete voador_

**Autora:**_ É mesmo... Tchau se abaixando de um quadro voador Tati! _

**Nathy Black:**_ Ela é louca! Vai embora na melhor parte!_

**Lilly e Remus se viram e veêm Sirius com a camisa rasgada, se voltam para Nathy Black suspirando.**

**Autora:**_ Eu nunca vou entender..Nathy, volta, né?_

**Nathy Black:**_ COM certeza..._

**Autora:**_.Enquanto a vcs... fuzilando Sirius e James com o olhar Podem ir colocando seu uniforme..._

**Sirius com uma roupa igual a da escrava Isaura:**_Bem, nós temos que ir. A autora teve que ir correndo atrás do James, porque ele se recusou a limpar o quarto dela de novo, já que o tinha feito da última vez._

_Bem, eu, Sirius Black, o bruxo mais bonito de Hogwarts, peço para que todas as minhas fãns, e as fãns do Aluado e do Pontas tbm, comentem, pq se não ver a caixa de e-mails dela lotada de comentários, a Lilly disse que vai me matar..._

_Beijos de_

_Sirius Black_

_Que sai por um tapete vermelho, mandando beijos a todas as suas fãns e cantando: Lerê... lerê... lerê lerê lerê, lerê..._

_**Meia hora depois, a autora vê o que o Sirius escreveu:**_

_SIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

_NÃAOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Beijos_

Lily Evans Higurashi 


	4. Dormindo com o Inimigo

**Capítulo 4: Dormindo com o Inimigo ( literalmente)**

_Deus._

_4 colchonetes. Precisamente 4..._

Era essa a distância entre eles, Lily Evans e James Potter.

Peter, Sirius, Júlia e Nimphadora não tinham noção de como estavam 'segurando vela'! James e Lily se encaravam furiosa, e apaixonadamente.

Boa noite, Lil's...

'noite Nimpha..

Você tá legal?

Tô...- a garota murmurou encarando James Potter com carinho- tô ótima...

Então tá... 'noite...

'noite...- Lily fechou os olhos.

O.O ** 00:00 **O.O

"Ai, que legal!" Exclamou a ruiva em pensamento " Eu **não** consigo _dormir_!"

Ela se mecheu por entre as cobertas desconfortávelmente.

Deus, como estava calor!

"Ok, ok" ela pensou dando-se por vencida " Vamos tomar um ar, talvez o ar fresco da noite consiga me refrescar e daí, **finalmente** eu durma." Decidida, Lily se levantou do colchonete e encarou a porta do quarto como meta de uma olimpíada muito difícil de ser conquistada, porque... ahn, bem, vocês já devem ter passado por isso.

Haviam, ao todo, oito colchonetes espalhados pelo chão, o que fazia com que o chão daquele quarto fosse invisível aos olhos humanos. E isso _não _era legal.

Não quando você quer ir beber água, ou algo do tipo.

"Muito bem" pensou Lily, parando em cima de seu próprio colchonete e fazendo o que eu chamaria de _"rota mental"_ para chegar até a porta do quarto.

Encarou os sete colchonetes a sua frente com imenso desânimo.

Isso mesmo.

_Sete colchonetes_ para a pobre, inocente e totalmente desastrada Lily passar, sem acordar nenhuma das _sete pessoas_ que, ao contrário dela, _ não _ tinham insônia, e _não_ estavam com calor nem sede. Porque o ar-condicionado não estava refrescando o ambiente, afinal?

Mas, bem, isso não mudava, nem melhorava o fato de que Lily teria que passar pelas sete _belas-adormecidas_ sem fazer barulho, pisar em cima, escorregar, cair, se arranhar, ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de coisa que costuma acordar as pessoas, e que nós sempre fazemos quando estamos com sono, calor, fome e sede... ou até mesmo só por sermos desastrados, ou perdermos o equilíbrio.

Começou a pensar seriamente em se deitar novamente, e contar as telhas que formavam o teto do quarto onde estava, para tentar, isso mesmo, _ tentar,_ dormir.

Mas não adiantava, ela pensou cansada. Ela já sabia que tinham 800 telhas naquele quarto, 529 no de Nanda, 693 no de Remus, e lógico, em seu querido quarto, haviam suas queridas e amadas 722 telhas de estimação.

Sabe o que é... você tem que arranjar _algo _ pra fazer quando você tem crises de insônia...

Muito bem, Lily começou sua jornada tentado pular o colchonete de Nimpha.

Como ela dormia toda encolhidinha, foi fácil pular aquele 'montinho' de cobertas que era a amiga. No colchonete em frente, um garoto dormia todo espalhado... Enquanto ela pensava em como passar pelo garoto, que ela reconheceu como sendo 'o-garoto-do-stripper', Nimpha se virou e abraçou as pernas da amiga, fazendo Lily cambalear. Ir pra frente, ir pra trás, Ir pra frente de novo e parar.

" Que legal! A Nimpha prendeu as minhas pernas! Que maneiro! E agora? Eu sabia que tinha que ter voltado pra dormir, sabia! Mas _tinha_ que teimar! Lógico! Se não eu, não era eu! Lógico! Eu _tinha_ que teimar, pra me dar mal, pagar o mico do ano, ficar corada e _ainda por cima ** não **_dormir! Eu mereço, viu? Ti contá! É cada uma que me aparece! E agora? Como eu vou sair dessa enrascada ilesa? Digo, com a minha _reputação_ ilesa! Meu orgulho já tá tão humilhadinho, tadinho! Apanhou tanto!Nem sei se ele existe ainda! Ai, e agora?"

Lily se abaixou cautelosamente e murmurou:

Nimpha! Olha ali! O Remus te trouxe um presente! Ele tá ali do outro lado!

Éhr..? Remus..você toxe o zê? – Nimpha disse com a voz embolada de sono, e fez menção de se virar. " AI que legal!Ela vai se virar, e eu vou ser _carregada_ pra lá junto com ela! _ Literalmente! _ Eu e minhas idéias de girico! _Como_ eu me amo..."

Ele disse que só se você me largar...

Ê tou co miu usinho...

Hum- Lily parou, pensando em suas aulas de psicologia infantil. Não, ela não fazia aula de psicologia infantil, mas digamos que viver com Petúnia é mais eficiente do que ter aulas, entende? É... uma prática constante...- Então, o Remus só dá o presente se você largar o ursinho..- " Que deplorante! Tanta coisa pra mim fazer o papel: a única salvação dela, a irmã querida que ia morrer, o ombro amigo onde ela ia chorar depois de perder o amor de sua vida, a pessoa que ia salvá-la dos alienígenas, mas que ela não queria que eu morresse... eu _tinha_ que ser o ursinho de pelúcia?Eu mereço... Pago mico até em sonho! Ti contá...Cada uma que me aparece..." Lentamente, Nimpha soltou as pernas de Lily e se virou. " O pior é que deu _certo!_ Ou será que foi o melhor?"

Lily suspirou e começou a saltar os braços e pernas de Sirius.

Júlia estava encolhidinha também, então Lily pulou rapidamente a garota, e Peter logo em seguida. Agora só faltavam James, Camilla, e a Michelle, e logo logo ela conseguiria chegar a preciosa porta, que valia mais do que todos o ouro olímpico do mundo no momento.

Suspirou e pulou James, até que sentiu algo puxando a perna dela pra baixo. " Ahhhh não!"

Olá, Lily- James murmurou, abrindo os olhos.

Oi...- murmurou Lily, pensando em como a temperatura aumentou rápido. James estava dormindo sem camisa, e estava a abraçando forte... muito forte. (**N.A: Tá um calor, vocês tão sentindo?Oh calor Se abanando! ) **

Que você tá fazendo aqui?- o maroto perguntou

Eu vou dar uma volta, se você me soltar...

Ahn, to sem vontade- ele respondeu, encarando Lily maliciosamente.

Hãnm...? Olha, eu... vou voltar, valeu? Só me solta...

Eu to sem vontade...

Você tá com vontade de quê, afinal?- perguntou Lily, exaltada " Ih... Fiz besteira.."

Humnn- ele sorriu malicioso, e roçou seus lábios nos lábios de Lily- isso!- beijou-a delicadamente.

James...- a ruiva murmurou ao findar do beijo- você já se decidiu?- James pareceu acordar com aquilo. Lentamente, foi se soltando da garota.- isso é um não...?

Sei.- ele disse- isso é um não sei.

James, eu... olha, eu realmente tenho minha decisão tomada, não fico com você se você ficar com essa _coisa_..

Lily, eu não sei. Talvez, a gente... não deva ficar junto...

Então é um não...

Não, é um talvez.

Adeus, James Potter

Por favor, me diga que isso tudo não passou de um pesadelo, e que eu não conheci o_ 'cara-mais-lindo-do-mundo-que-eu-não-lembro-do-nome' _ontem!- Lily murmurou quase inaudívelmente de olhos bem fechados. Abriu-os uma vez, ninguém lá. Fechou de novo. Abriu de novo, ninguém lá. Fechou mais uma vez. Os abriu. Resolveu fechar mais uma vez só para conferir, quando sentiu lábios quentes em seu pescoço...

Bom dia...- disse uma voz que a garota ruiva já havia memorizado a muito tempo... bem, não a muito tempo, porque eles não se conheciam a _muito_ tempo, mas ainda assim, era como _se_ conhecesse.- como você dormiu, Lily? Sonhou comigo? Hum, _sonhou?- _ ele sussurrou carinhosamente e... calientemente, por assim dizer, no ouvido de Lily, que se sentiu arrepiar..Ohh e isso a fez se sentir péssima também, com certeza. Oh, droga. Como fora se esquecer do nome do garoto?

Será que ela perguntara? Ou será que ela fora beijando ele assim, sem mais nem menos e nem perguntara nada? Céus, ela só podia estar bêbada no dia anterior! Como fora conhecendo um garoto, dizendo-lhe o nome do nada, e ainda por cima tinha _ficado_ com ele sem nem _sequer_ saber o seu **nome!**

Senhor! 

Será, na pior das hipóteses, que ela _tinha_ perguntado o nome dele e tinha esquecido _completamente_ o **_dito-cujo_. ** Memória **CRETINA**! **Sempre** acaba na _ pior_hora...

Lily? Você tá legal?

Ahn, que ótimo, pensou Lily. Agora, além dela ter claustrofobia, ou azulfobia, como preferirem, uma memória terrívelmente cretina, que se **recusava** a atender um simples pedido seu e _funcionar_, agora _todo mundo_ ia pensar que ela era **emocionalmente pertubada.** Não que ela não fosse, pelo contrário, já havia pedido várias vezes para a mãe deixá-la ir num psicólogo, ou um psiquiatra, médico de doido, coisa do gênero. E... bem, a mãe dela sempre falava que não, que ela era normal e etecétera... Agora, venhamos e convenhamos, quem pode ser _normal_ quando é **_azulfóbica,_** quando tem uma**_ memória incrívelmente cretina e traidora_, ** e quando é **_emocionalmente pertubada?_**

Ahn,. Ehr... tô... com... um pouco de sono, mas tudo bem... Bom dia...

Entendo- ele sorriu- bom dia, vai se levantar agora, ou pretende deixar que eu te carregue até o banheiro?- ele perguntou – se bem que eu, sinceramente, prefiro a segunda opção- ele concluiu, sorrindo malicioso.

Pois... eu, ehr... irei so..ehr... sozinha...ejh... até mais..tchau..her.

Tchau...-ele disse, parecendo achar graça ao vê-la levantar, lenta e desengoçadamente, e se encaminhar para o banheiro a fim de tomar um lento e bom banho.- te vejo no café- ele completou enquanto ela entrava no banheiro.

Se ele falou, lógicamente esperava uma resposta, que por sinal não veio, porque Lily não se sentia muito _capaz_ de formular _palavras_, quanto mais _frases_ naquele momento. Verbos, adjuntos, sujeitos, predicados, tudo se misturava e se tornava uma coisa só, um borrão, junto com todas as suas outras lembranças.

"Ai, que legal!" pensou, chateadamente " além de eu não lembrar de praticamente _nada_, eu ainda me tornei **_incapaz_** de pronunciar uma _só_ frase **com ** algum sentido! Espero que isso seja efeito do sono..."

U.U"

-Hey!Lily!- Nanda vinha em minha direção com um sorriso- achei que tinha morrido no banho!- Lily deu um sorriso amarelo e prosseguiu até a mesa, pegando uma torrada e se direcionando até uma das cadeiras, a que ficava perto da janela; e _literalmente_ se largando lá.- Bom dia! – ela completou dando um gostoso sorriso.

Bom.- concordou a ruiva, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto bebericava seu café, se surpreendendo com sua capacidade de falar algo.

Lily, tudo bem com você?

Ahan...

Ahn... tá...Você quer açúcar?

Ahan...- Nanda passou o açúcar.

Chantilly?

Ahan...- Nanda suspirou

Sabe falar alguma coisa sem ser '_ahan'?_

Ahan...

Ai, deixa pra lá...- ela disse, subindo num banquinho para pegar o pote, que era tipo uma lata de spray, com chantilly dentro. Lily estava completamente atordoada. O que ocorrera na noite anterior fora real..?

Aquele garoto desistira dela, por causa de drogas?

Sabe Lily...- Nanda tinha o olhar perdido dentro do pote de chantilly- isso me dá uma idéia incrível...

Idéia de que?- perguntou Lily, 'acordando'.

Humnn... Vamos chamar a Michelle, Nimpha, Marie, e Camilla...- murmurou- tenho uma idéia ma-ra-vi-lho-sa para o final de tarde...

O dia estava lindo, sol brilhante, nem muito frio, nem muito quente...

Todos estava na piscina da casa de Nanda, curtindo o dia.

Lily foi caminhando para lá, tranqüilamente, com Nanda..., ok, falemos a verdade, ela foi _li-te-ral-men-te_ **_arrastada _** por Nanda para a piscina em busca das outras meninas.

Aquela piscina estava uma perdição, por assim dizer. James, Sirius, Amus, e Remus estavam lá, todos sem camisa e só de sunga... uhu...

Bem, Peter também estava lá... Mas ele conta, heim, garotas?

Amus Diggory e a irmã, Camilla Diggory, eram loiros e tinham olhinhos azuis. Amus tinha 22 e Camilla tinha 20 anos.

Bom, Fernanda chegou na piscina e chamou as meninas, que seguiram para a cozinha, correndo, para acompanhar o ritmo de Nanda.

Bem, garotas- disse ela sorrindo- a idéia é essa. O que vocês acham?

_**Continua...**_

**N.A.:** _ Oi_

_Eu sou má. Sim, muito má. _

_I'm so sorry por causa do atraso. Vocês não tem noção do estresse que estou._

_Senhor, apresentei hoje (sexta feira) um trabalho de português, e já tenho que fazer um trabalho de inglês enquanto estudo para as provas que começam segunda. Rezem pela sua autora de fics do coração!_

_Provavelmente, eu não irei retornar ao meu amado pc até sexta-feira que vem, então, sem possibilidades de sair capítulo novo no próximo sábado. Isso porque eu tenho que ler, escrever, e betar fics..._

_Mas não é por isso que eu vou deixar de ler, betar nem muito menos de escrever fics!_

_Enviem suas fics para serem betadas!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo._

**Nathy Black: Gostar eu gostei, agora cadê o Strip tease do Sí, parte II?**

**Autora: Nem sei se vai ter mais, Nathy...**

**Nathy Black: Ahn, vai sim... implorando**

Remus: Lilly, qual é a diferença entre as ligações químicas dos átomos? Remus entulhado com o dever de casa de química de Lilly

**Autora: Ahn, sei lá, Aluado. Toma o Livro Joga o livro pro Remus.**

**James: Lilly, minha flor...!**

**Autora: Oi, James, amor da minha vida, lava as louças pra mim, vai..**

**James: Mas..**

**Autora: Você é um amor dá um beijinho no rosto de James Vai lá Passa a esponja e o sabão**

**Sirius: Lilly, eu já terminei o seu lanche... Sirius chateado**

**Autora sorrindo maqueavélicamente: Brigada, Sí... Bem, gente, vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eles estão estranhamente quietos e obedientes. Pois vou contar...**

Flashback 

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS NÃO!**

**Sirius: Ouvi o meu nome?**

**Autora: Lógico que ouviu, seu! Como ousa escrever isso aqui?**

**Sirius: Ahn, relaxa!  
Autora: Relaxa? O que acha que os leitores vão pensar ao ler isso aqui?**

**Sirius: Que eu sou lindo, gostoso, vitaminado, musculoso, cachorrinho, e tudo de bom? Isso eles já sabem!**

**Autora se extressando com o ego minúsculo do Sirius: E QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É? A FIC É MINHA, QUEM MANDA AQUI SOU EU, VOCÊ VAI PEDIR DESCULPAS AOS LEITORES AQUI E AGORA!**

**Sirius: Ok! Leitores, perdoem-me se sou tão demais, tão monumental, tão explêndido, tão excepcional, tão divino, tão maravilhoso, tão magnífico, tão caridoso, tão especial, tão bonito, tão inteligente, tão corajoso, tão meigo, tão gostoso, tão carinhoso, tão gentil, tão cavalheiro, tão honrado, tão cachorro, no bom sentido, tão perfeito, tão elegante, tão calmo, tão sorridente, tão compreensivo, tão amoroso, tão brincalhão, tão alegre, tão bom, mais tão bom mesmo, e tão humilde, que vocês não me entendam. Perdoem-me.**

**AutoraRevirando os olhos: Ok, Sirius, valeu. Chega por hoje, né? Sai do quarto e vai para a cozinha. Estado da cozinha: De-plo-rá-vel.**

**Autora: MA-RO-TOS!**

**Marotos: Sim?**

**Autora: O que significa isso?- Parecia que havia ocorrido um atentado na cozinha. Culpa de quem? Marotos.**

**James: É a sua cozinha, amorzinho...?**

**Autora: COZINHA? VOCÊS CHAMAM ISSO DE COZINHA? ISSO AQUI TÁ MAIS PRA UM LUGAR POR ONDE PASSOU UM FURACÃO.**

**Remus: Ahn, Lilly... mas passou um furacão por aqui... você nunca viu o Peterzinho com fome...**

**Autora:ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA! ONDE JÁ SE VIU! DESTRUIR A CASA DOS OUTROS ASSIM, DO NADA!**

**James: Mas a gente não destruiu a sua casa, minha flor do campo... só a cozinha...**

**Autora: Só a cozinha?riso de escárnio SÓ A COZINHA? SÓ A COZINHA AGORA! E DEPOIS? MERLIN SABE O QUE VOCÊS VÃO DESTRUIR DEPOIS! TRATEM DE RECONSTRUIR ESSA COZINHA A-GO-RA! James murmura alguma coisa e a cozinha volta a ficar em perfeita ordem**

**James: Pronto, meu anjo, agora se acalma...**

**Autora: Me acalmar? ME ACALMAR? PIROU, ENDOIDOU DE VEZ? OUÇAM AQUI, VOCÊS QUATRO: SE VOCÊS PISAREM UM DEDINHO, E EU ESTOU DIZENDO UM DEDINHO FORA DA LINHA DE NOVO, AI DE VOCÊS! NO MAIS LEVE, EXPULSO VOCÊS DAQUI, E VOLTO A ESCREVER AS MINHAS CALMAS E DESESTRESSANTES FICS DE INU-YASHA, QUE ALIÁS ESTÃO PARADAS!**

**Sirius: Você não faria isso...**

**Autora Tomando fôlego pra gritar mais Ahnm, faria sim. Oh, se faria...**

**Remus:ai, ai, ai...**

** Fim do Flash Back**

**Autora: Explicação dada, hum, leitores?**

**Peter: Eu trouxe um copinho de suco de laranja pra você, Lilly.**

**Autora: Obrigada...É... como vocês podem ver... escrever fics, tem suas vantagens... hehehehehe**

**Remus: e hoje é o meu dia de se despedir...!  
Autora: É sim. Mas antes, agradecendo aos coments...**

**Tatá Mione: Oii!**

**Ai, Tati, mal posso esperar pra postar Nóis In Hogwarts!**

**Remus: Bem, eu peço a todos que, por favor, comentem.**

**Nathy Black: E eu peço a todos que comentarem para pedirem um capítulo com o Strip do Sí detalhado!**

**Autora: Mas vai virar uma NC-17...**

**Nathy Black: Faça isso por nós...Fãs do Sí...**

**Autora: Ok, se aparecerem 16 pessoas pedindo, faço uma Short com essa parte, com a parte do James tomando banho, e outras mais que foram e serão cortadas da fic, por causa da censura...XD**

**Nathy Black: E a galera delira...**

**Autorapõe a mão em frente os olhos, os abaixa, e balança a cabeça negativamente: eu mereço...**

**Remus sorrindo: Ok, gente, o botão do coment não morde, não come o lanche, não é venenoso, nem faz nenhum outro mal a saúde humana. Então, para o nosso bem mental, comentem.**

**Autora: Isso aí, não me façam enlouquecer em vão!**

**Remus: Ok... bem, então é tchau? Remus olha pra autora interrogativamente**

**Autora: Eu não sei se é tchau, é você que está se despedindo, teóricamente é você que devia saber se é tchau!**

**Remus: Você não tá achando isso quieto demais? Cadê o James e o Sirius?**

**Autora: Ali, lendo os meus e-mails.. Hey! Quem deu autorização de vocês mecherem nisso?**

**James e Sirius: Você!**

**Autora: Quando?**

**James e Sirius: Nos meus sonhos.**

**James: Hey, desde quando você sonha com ela, Almofadinhas?**

**Sirius: Desde que ela é tão bonita Autora cora sensívelmente**

**James: Você não tem autorização para sonhar com ela.**

**Sirius : E desde quando se precisa ter autorização para sonhar com alguém?**

**James: Desde que esse alguém seja MINHA NAMORADA**

**Sirius: E desde quando ela é SUA NAMORADA?**

**Autora: Boa pergunta, Sirius. Desde quando sou SUA NAMORADA?**

James:...

**Sirius: Yeah! Ficou sem ter o que responder... O que significa... que você perdeu! Então, vai sair comigo, Lilly?**

**Autora: Não, porque apesar de você ser meu cachorrinho preferido, eu gosto de outra pessoa...**

**Sirius: De quem?**

**Autora: James Potter!**

**James: Ahá! Eu sabia que você gostava de mim.**

**Autora: Sem auto-vangloriações, Sr Potter. Todos os seres da humanidade sabem que eu gosto de você.**

**James: Mas o Sirius não.**

**Sirius : Lógico que sabia. Eu só a chamava pra sair pra te irritar.**

**Autora: Viu?**

**Remus: O James não sabia. James cora sensívelmente**

**James; Vamos mudar de assunto?**

**Peter: Hey! Isso prova que eu não sou o mais lento dos marotos, como alguns dizem!**

**Autora: O Peter descobriu o mapa da mina**

**Sirius: Idiota.**

**Autora: Remus, encerra logo isso aqui antes que dê mais uma página só de nota de autora?**

**Remus: E eu tenho culpa se esse povo fala tanto?**

**Sirius, Peter, James: Ei! Nós não falamos muito!**

**Autora e Remus: Ahn! Calem logo essa boca, vai!**

**James: Vem calar, Lilly.**

**Autora: nem vem, James.**

**Remus: Então, tchau, leitores. Comentem.**

**Autora: isso, põe logo um ponto final nessa tortura. Será que os leitores chegaram até aqui?**

**James: Acho que sim. PARABÉNS VOCÊ QUE ESTÀ LENDO ISSO!**

**Autora: Isso prova que você tem um elevado índice de paciência...!**

**Sirius: E que vai comentar na nossa fic!**

**Todos, menos Sirius: Sirius!**

**Sirius: Oras, propaganda é a alma do negócio!**

**Todos: XXXXDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Remus: Até o próximo capítulo.**

**Palavra chave pro próximo capítulo:_ tinta _**

**A novidade acima, é tipo assim, todos os capítulos tem uma palavra chave...**

_Tem algo a ver com o Cap. 5_

_E a data da próxima atualização, se Deus quiser..._

Data da Próxima atualização: 23/09 

_BBB'z ( Big Beijos Bruxos)_

_Lílian Evans Higurashi_


End file.
